ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Under Maintenance
This is the 4th episode of JUU of season 2. Bookmarks What are these? *''Nickname (Name; username)'' - Part # Plot Part I The swamp was intense last night. We were all at the train station waiting for the next train to come since that was where we were dropped off. Emma: Here we go again. How much longer until the train comes? Andreas: 3 hours and 36 minutes. Emma: Shut up, noone was talking to you! IAX: The train will come in 3 hours and 35 minutes. Emma: Thank you IAX. Wait... 3 hours and 35 minutes?! What the lump?! I can't wait that long. Andreas: Get used to it old hag. Emma: What did you say?! Andreas: I say it. Emma: What did you say?! Andreas: It. Emma: And what's it?! Andreas: I said it, remember when I said "Get used to it old hag"? Emma: You're so annoying. Andreas: That's what she said after breaking up with you. Emma: Oh! Don't even go there! Andreas: That's what she said! Emma slapped Andreas so hard that the persons from China could hear it. IAX, thinking: I wonder why's she's acting nice to me now. IAX turned his head to the right. Emma, less than 6 inches away: Hello. IAX, in fear: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Me and Neddy were messing with some rocks. I: So Neddy, what should we do? Ned: I don not really know. I: Well, I do. Ned: What then? I: Well... I heard a noise. Ned: A noise? I: Yeah, underground. Ned: Must be an unviolent earthquake. I: Earthquake? I never been in an earthquake before. Ned: Wait a second... there isn't supposed to be an earthquake here! I: So what? Ned: Jonathan, there's something unusual coming from down there. I: Wha? Ned: Look, transform into something and lets climb down there! I: I hate when you do this! I transformed into Rockhard and began digging! I: Rock... HARD! Me and Neddy both started to drag threw every piece of the ground there was. Ned, digging: Wow, you're a good digger in that form. Rockhard, digging: Ya think? Ned: Well... yeah... sorta. Meanwhile at Will... Will was in a helicopter parking at Toys R Us with the young children. Will screamed like a little girl. Will: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'm going to buy the new Ben 10 Ultimate Kevin toy that just came out! Will charged through the door with the other children. Agents: Have fun kiddoes! Agent #1, whispers: Lets get out of here. Agent #2, whispers: You read my mind. They got on the helicopters and flew off. Will and the children were in a bundle knocking down anyone in their way like a pack of buffaloes. Will and the children: RAWR!!!! Some children jumped on adults and started eating their clothes! Child: I'm hungry! Give me your sweater to eat! Will: Wow, these children sure are growing. They will eat anything. That's good for growing children. JUST EAT, EAT, & EAT! Except for my friends and Ben 10 toys! They are mine! Will ran to the Ben 10 section. He saw nothing good, just a couple of limited edition gold figures, Articguana which was supposed to come out in December, and a stupid "Only 1 Exists" Hex toy. No Ultimate Kevin. Will got angry. He was frustrated. His hands to green, his clothes came off (even his underwear), and grew musles! Will: HULK! ME WANT ULTIMATE KEVIN! NOW!!!! Will ran and punches an employee to the wall incredibly hard. Employee, painless: Ow. That hurt so badly that I forgot to bleed and scream. Will: ME WANT ULTIMATE KEVIN! NOW! Employee: Who's that? Your girlfriend. Will, blushing: Err... uhh... NO!!! Ultimate Kevin a toy! Where! Employee: That comes out in July, it's only the middle of June, wait 10 more days until July comes, we'll be super happy to give it to you. Will: ME WANT ULTIMATE KEVIN NOW!!!!! Employee: And I want my mother to stop calling me when I'm on a date. Will, frustrated: NOW!!!!!!! Employee: Is that supposed to give you your toy? Will: YES! Employee: okay, it's in my car, let me go get it first. Will, back to human: OKAY! The employee walked out the door into his car and drove away. Before he did so, he put a piece of paper on the check-out. It stated he quit the job. Part II Back to the IAX scene... IAX was hiding under a bench hearing rugged noise from above. IAX, thinking: I'm so glad I escaped- Above the bench... Fat Man #1: You want to have a farting contest?! Fat Man #2: Sure, why not? I ate about 10 pounds of beans for breakfeast this morning with fried chicken, steak, potatoes, pancakes, and bacon which all weighed around 100 pounds total. Fat Man #1: WELL I ATE 20 POUNDS IF BEANS LAST NIGHT AND 30 POUNDS THIS MORNING!!!!! Fat Man #2: Bring it on! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IAX, covered in green ashes: Woah, I see green duckies. IAX fainted. At the digging sceane... Rockhard (I), digging: How's it going over there. Ned, digging: Not so well. I don't have an alien form that can dig. Rockhard: You have alien forms? Ned: Technically, no. Rockhard: What do you mean by that? Ned: I can go into 3 life forms. Rockhard: And those are... Ned: Human. Anodite. And an Anorectian. Rockhard: Anorectian? What's that? Ned ignored me. I got the point. We continued digging. We were estimated about 3-5 miles from the ground until we heard craclking. I took one more scoop and we fell threw something. We were in the middle of an earthquake! It was about an 8.5! Neddy created a mana shield around us. Ned: Don't just stand here! Rockhard: Got it! *transforms* ATOMIX! I then threw bombs at the floor boards! Lava spreaded everywhere! But then, a creature bursted out crawling. The creature was made out of dark coal. ???: Nice to see you again. The creature walked to us slowly, ignoring the lava under his feet walking to us closer. Ned: Jonathan, Who Is He? ???: Hahahahahahaha! You don't remember. I paralized. I reonized that voice. Ned: Jonathan, what's wrong?! Atomix: He's... Darkstar. Back to the Will scene... Will was sitting on a Toys R Us couch waiting for the man to give Will the Ultimate Kevin toy. But he made a no show. Will: Where is he?! Will continued to wait. 10 seconds later.... Will: THAT'S IT! I waited here for years already! It's time to give this guy a beaten. Will looked in the kids sports section. He wasn't there. Will looked in the check outs. He wasn't there either. Will even looked in the men's and woman's restrooms. He even looked in the mini private toilet rooms. Still, he wasn't there. All there was was a man who tried to hug Will, another that tried to clobber Will, and an old woman who whacked Will with her purse. Will: Well that failed... Will rubbed his shoulder, and his broken leg. Where was he? Snoop Dog: Will still had the will to eat a dill with a soda pop pill and a bucked tooth bill who has a gill! Cause we're heading on a hill! Will: Thanks, Dog! Snoop Dog: Foo, don't call me Dog, it reminds me of Fluffy who died of nature. Will: What happened? Heart attack? Snoop Dog: No, my mother ate him as a hot dog for dinner a while ago. Will: How long? Snoop Dog: Foo, why don't you stop getting in my buisness and start backing up? Snoop Dog leaves. Will: Now, I have to keep on working by mining for gold.... GOLDEN TACOS! Part III Back to IAX'es scene... IAX started to see again. Emma: Common IAX! Wake up! Andreas: Maybe if you- Emma: SHUT UP ANDREAS! Andreas: Make me! IAX, thinking: This is my chance! I have to make a run for it now! IAX ran as soon as Emma started strangeling Andreas. IAX: I can still make it to Mexico! IAX looked at the time. Neddy looked at the time. Will looked at the time. 20 MINUTES UNTIL THE TRAIN ARRIVES! We all had to hurry! Darkstar: Now, it's time for a rematch! Ned: Jonathan! We have to get out of here! Atomix: Darksatar! How did you make it here?! Ned: JONATHAN!!! Stop wasting time! We're going to get burned by the lava! Darkstar freezed. Mysteriously, the lava stopped coming closer to us also. Darkstar began to speak now. At last. Darkstar: You 2 both tried to kill me. When you pushed me down there, the lava tried to burn my suit. Instead, I used my powers to combine with the suit, the suit morphed with the lava. All around it, the magnetic force pulled it to here. I was running out of air though. I seemed to find out that this lave somehow contanimated my lungs, I could breathe in the lava. But I figured out how to come to you. Before I fell in the lava, I so happened to to whip your ultimatrix. The lava seemed to pull me to where you were, and I started getting further to the surface. I kept on trying to break the solid ground with my lava to move the plate techtonics. They effected to be causing earthquakes. And here we are! Atomix: Obviously I'm not giving you the ultimatrix. Darkstar: Oh, I don't need that. All I need is to absorb Ned's power and then to burn you both to death! Ned: LETS GO JONATHAN! Ned created a shield besides us. I transformed again. I: Jetray! We bursted up to the surface but we saw lava following my tail, literally. Ned: WHAT DO WE DO?! Jetray: I DON'T KNOW! We kept on going about 120 miles up above to the light onto the surface. Ned: There it is! Get ready! Jetray: Always! WE FLEW TO THE SURFACE NOW! Neddy jumped off of me and grabbed over 10 thousand tons of dirt onto the hole before the lava bursted into the surface. The Earth was rescued in relief. But Darkstar was still down there. Ned: 10 minutes to spare. Lets go. At the Will scene... Will: I got to get back to the train station! I remember putting a taco in Andreas'es pocket! I can sniff it out. Child: Mister, can I go with you to my mommy. Will: No way! I can't afford more weight to slow me down! The train comes in 7 minutes! Child: MEANER! The child kicked Will in the groan. Will, covering his groan: I got to hurry. ... Will: OH MY TACOS! I NEED TO GET THAT TACO! Will ran so fast that he could beat Xlr8 in a race! Back at our scene... Ned: There it is Jonathan! The train station! Lets hurry now! The train's right at the rear! I: Right! We made it there in 2 minutes. Ned: Whew. 5 minutes to spare. I: Yup. ... wait a second... where are the others? At the IAX scene... IAX: I GOT TO RUN! Emma, still strangeling the purple faced Andreas: Hey, where's IAX? Emma threw Andreas right behind our bench. Ned: Perfect timing Andreas, but the train comes in 3 minutes and there's only 3 of- Will came out of nowhere and attacked Andreas! Andreas: And I thought I wasn't hurt enough.... Will took the taco out of Andreas'es pocket. Ned: Okay, 2 minutes and we are missing IAX and Emma. Meanwhile... IAX was still running away from Emma. Emma: Where are you going IAX?! IAX: I don't know! IAX ran on the railroads and Emma followed! A train is seen! IAX: Oh my goss! Big mistake! That must be our train! IAX tried to turn back but Emma got in the way. Emma: Look, IAX, I'm sorry about earlier. IAX: Uh huh. Just let me by! Emma wouldn't let IAX pass by. Emma: Listen to me! IAX: I'm sorry! I can't now! Please understand! Emma: Alright, I understand... but really... The train was right next to them! IAX: WATCH OUT! IAX pushed him and Emma out of the railroads. Emma gasped. Emma: IAX! You saved me! IAX: Common Emma, that's our train! Lets hurry! Emma: Sure! So we finally headed onto the train and went off. This time, there won't be any evil bugs or lava I hope. Here we go again! And we're getting further to NASA. THE END! Poll I have read the whole episode and want to rate this episode. How do you like the episode? 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed